parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Meet Go, Diego, Go! Part 2
'Transcript' *Whale: Help, Help! (Whale Sounds) *Kai-Lan: Did You Hear That? *Diego: It's the Sound of the Whale. *Wubbzy: Let's Sound Like a Whale, and Tell Him We're Coming! *Daizy: Say Ah Ooh Wah! *Whale: (Calling) *Hoho: We're Coming to Rescue You *Diego: Let's Go! *Kai-Lan: We Need to See Which Path We Take to the Ocean! *Hoho: There are Two Paths. *Diego: Which is the Way to the Beach?, The First Path, Or The Second Path? *Daizy: The Second Path. *Diego: Right Daizy, The Second Path is Where the Ocean Is. *Wubbzy: Come On! *Kai-Lan: Wow!, We Made It to the Ocean. *Hoho: But I Don't See the Whale. *Diego: Do You See the Whale? *Whale: (Calling) *Wubbzy: Yeah! *Daizy: There's the Whale! *Whale: Help, I'm Stuck! *Daizy: Don't Worry, We'll Save You. *Diego: (Gasps), That's a Humpback Whale, We've Got to Get Him Out of that Net! *Kai-Lan: We Need Your Help. *Daizy: Will You Help Us Untie the Net to Set the Whale Free? *Wubbzy & Hoho: Great! *Diego: Put Your Hands in the Net and Untie the Knots, Now, Untie All of the Knots, Untie, Untie, Untie. *Hoho: Yay! *Daizy: We Set the Whale Free! *Whale: I'm Free, I'm Free, Thanks Diego, Thanks Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy. *Wubbzy: Your Welcome. *Diego: Baby Humpback, Where is Your Family? *Whale: My Family is Far Away from the Ocean, and I Don't Know How to Get to My Family. *Kai-Lan: Don't Worry Baby Humpback, We'll Get You Home. *Whale: You Will, Thanks! *Diego: We Need Something to Ride in the Ocean, to Bring Baby Humpback Home. *Daizy: What Can We Use Diego? *Diego: My Rescue Pack Can Transform Into Anything We Need. *Hoho: Great Idea, Diego. *Diego: To Activate My Rescue Pack, Say, Activate. *Wubbzy: Louder! *Kai-Lan: Activate. *Rescue Pack: Yo, Rescue Pack! *(Song Starts) *Rescue Pack: A, Rescue Pack!, Coming to the Rescue, Al Rescate, Rescue Pack, Coming to the Rescue, I'm Rescue Pack, I Got Your Back, I Can Turn Into a Parasail, Or a Kayak, A Zip Coard, A Snow Board, Whatever You Need, We Can Do It, Nothing to It, A Rescue Pack!, Coming to the Rescue, Al Rescate, Rescue Pack, Coming to the Rescue, A, Rescue Pack! *Rescue Pack: Yo!, Rescue Pack Here, Diego, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Need Something to Ride in the Ocean to Take Baby Humpback Whale Home. *Can They Use a Bicycle to Ride in the Ocean?, No! *Can They Use a Zip Coard to Ride in the Ocean?, No Way! *Can They Use a Motor Boat to Ride in the Ocean?, Yes They Can! *Now You Tell Diego, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy, They Need a Motor Boat. *Diego: What Do We Need? *Daizy: A Motor Boat! *Diego: Hop In Guys. *Kai-Lan: Here We Go! *All: Whee! *Diego: Come On, We Got to Take the Whale to His Family! *Bobo Brothers: (Going Crazy) *Hoho: What Was That, Diego? *Diego: That Sounds Like the Bobo Brothers! *Daizy: The Bobo Brothers? *Diego: Those Naughty Monkeys are Always Causing Trouble, Do You See the Monkeys? *Wubbzy: Yeah, There They Are *Kai-Lan: And There Riding in Water Skies. *Diego: We Gotta Stop the Bobos, To Stop the Bobos, Say, Freeze Bobos! *Daizy: Again! *All: Freeze Bobos! *Bobo Brothers: Woops, Sorry! *Kai-Lan: We Stop the Bobos. *Diego: Great! Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Go Diego Go TV Spoof Category:Go Diego Go Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts Category:Parts